


Beautiful

by MsImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cock Rings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam will fix you, Samulet, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, come play (just a little), poor broken Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Sam shows Dean how beautiful he is when he's wearing the amulet. And nothing else.





	Beautiful

Dean’s wearing only a towel around his waist when he gets out of the bathroom. 

Sam watches the steam billow out from behind him when he opens the door, water droplets trickling down his arms and chest, making him look like some wondrous, mythical sex god.   


Of course, Sam’s always thought that about Dean.   


“What?” Dean asks, walking toward the bed, wear his bag sits, open and waiting with clothes that will cover Dean up.  


“Nothing,” Sam smirks. “Just. Don’t get dressed yet.”  


Dean grins, hips tilting just a tiny bit. “You enjoying the view?”  


“Always.”  


Dean blushes a little, like he always does when Sam’s serious the way he is now. It’s the prettiest color Sam’s ever seen.   


“Here,” Sam finally says, standing up motioning for Dean to come closer.   


When he’s within arm’s reach, Sam tugs at the towel, letting it fall to the floor, revealing all of Dean, from his spiky wet hair down to his thick, strong legs.   


“There,” Sam nods. “That’s better.”  


His eyes trail over every inch as Dean lets him look, until he gets impatient and reaches out for Sam.  


“Not yet. You need this.”  


Sam grabs the amulet from the nightstand, lets the black cord dangle from his hand. Dean blinks slowly, bows his head a little for Sam to put the necklace back where it belongs.   


A low, simmering heat rises inside of Sam. The necklace settles around Dean’s throat, and he looks...claimed. He looks like Sam’s.   


Sam lets his fingers trail over the entire necklace, feeling every ridge and every curve, smoother now than when he was a child. Dean closes his eyes and sighs, like he can feel Sam’s touch through the amulet. And maybe he can.   


The amulet is theirs, a promise between them, a silent vow they’ve kept since Dean started wearing it. And right now, it’s the _only_ thing Sam wants to see Dean wearing.   


Dean stands there, silent and waiting, letting Sam take the lead this time.   


“You know you’re beautiful,” Sam murmurs, and Dean rolls his eyes. “Don’t do that. Don’t roll your eyes. It’s true.”  


Dean nods his head so slightly Sam almost misses it, but it’s enough.   


“Lie down,” Sam instructs, voice commanding, but still warm and soft, full of the way he feels about Dean.   


He’s going to show Dean just how beautiful he is.   


Dean moves without hesitation, eyes gone slightly unfocused, moving with Sam’s words instead of his own thoughts. That’s what Sam wants tonight, too. 

For Dean to let go.  


Dean’s skin is still wet as Sam runs his hands over it, kneeling on the bed to drag his fingers over those thick thighs. Dean sucks in a breath and spreads his legs a little, opening himself up.   


“This right here?” Sam traces over the scar Dean got when they were running from a wendigo. John had told them to wait in the car, but Dean was sixteen and headstrong, and Sam went wherever Dean went. Dean tripped and fell over a log, cutting his leg in an attempt to land on top of Sam. Always protecting him. “This is beautiful.”  


Dean raises his arms above his head and grabs the bars of the headboard, knuckles turning white.   


“And this?” Sam leans down to draw a pattern with his tongue, connecting a cluster of freckles on Dean’s side. They’re from the summer they spent in a tiny, dirty cabin in Georgia, swimming in the lake every single moment of the day just so they wouldn’t die of heat stroke. “Beautiful.”  


Sam touches more scars, kisses Dean’s collarbone, brushes their lips together, telling Dean each time how beautiful he is.   


Dean groans and sighs, watches as Sam worships him, eyes wide now, like he is desperately trying to believe what Sam’s saying. By the time Sam’s finished, Dean’s sweating, needy and wanting.   


“And that,” Sam smirks, “is beautiful, too.”  


Dean leans up when Sam reaches for the amulet again, doesn’t question when Sam pulls it off. Sam’s chest tightens with the look of trust on Dean’s face.  


“Do you trust me?” he asks, just wanting to hear the words that go along with that expression.  


“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean says, voice strong and steady. “I trust you.”  


Sam leans down and kisses his way back toward Dean’s stomach. He has an idea, and he’s hard in his jeans with the thought of it, of making Dean truly belong to him.   


Carefully, he kisses down the line of hair beneath Dean’s belly button, stopping just before he gets to Dean’s cock, swollen and flushed and probably aching. 

Dean is holding his breath, chest and stomach rigid, but Sam doesn’t touch him with his mouth. Not yet.  


First, he takes the amulet, carefully winding the long cord around the base of Dean’s thick cock. He brings it down to twist it around Dean’s balls as well, before repeating the process until it’s tight, squeezing at Dean. It isn’t enough to hurt, but it’s enough to stop Dean from coming, and that’s exactly what he wanted.  


“Fuck, Dean. Look at you.”  


“Sammy, I can’t, you gotta...please…”  


“Shhhh,” Sam soothes, running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. “You’re gonna do so good.”  


He crawls back up to kiss Dean, all tongue this time, hot and wet and deep. Dean groans back into his mouth, grabs at his hair, thrusts his hips up to rub himself against Sam’s thigh.   


“What do you want?” Sam asks. “You want me to blow you? Want me to lick you out? Fuck you?”  


Dean nods without breaking the kiss. “Yes. All of it.”  


Sam grins and softly laughs, running his hands up Dean’s sides just to feel the arch of his body. “Greedy. But that’s okay. You can have all of it.”  


He rolls off the bed and stands up, partially to take his own clothes off and partially to just stare at Dean, who is once again grabbing at the headboard, legs spread, cock harder than what seems possible as he thrusts up into the air.   


Beautiful.  


Sam sits back down on the bed near Dean’s hip, where he can hold him still as he lightly licks at the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean jerks like he’s been electrocuted, but he can’t move far, as Sam’s hands push down, one on his stomach and one on his thighs, holding him still.  


“Fuck, Sam,” Dean groans.  


Sam noses around, kissing at the amulet hanging now at the base of Dean’s cock. “Go ahead,” he tells him. “Be as loud as you want.”  


Dean holds back while Sam kisses and flutters his tongue, while he teases the crease of his thigh, while he barely sucks at Dean’s balls. But the second Sam seals his lips around that thick cock and sinks down, slowly enough to let his tongue press against every inch along the way, Dean cries out. He plants his feet on the bed and curls his toes, slams one hand down on to the back of Sam’s head to hold him there, with Dean bumping the back of his throat.   


Sam hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, knowing how it must feel with Dean’s cock restrained this way, knowing how it must ache and throb in all the right ways without any hope of release.  


When he moves his hands, Dean’s back bows instantly, like it was just waiting for the freedom to snap up and curve into Sam’s mouth even farther.   


“Holy shit, that’s...that’s…”  


“Too much?” Sam asks. “You want me to stop?”  


“No,” Dean begs. “Harder. Need it harder.”  


Sam drops his head again to the point that he almost gags, sucks as hard as he can while one of his hand tugs at Dean’s balls, tight and swollen now.   


He already needs to come, and it’s going to be fucking amazing to watch him struggle, to watch him tame that part of himself and just let Sam give him all the pleasure he’s capable of taking.   


Sam sucks one more time, wet and sloppy, then slides up to smack his lips around just the head, until Dean settles down just a little, until his legs slide back down flat and his back straightens out.   


When he leans up and crawls between Dean’s legs, Dean watches him carefully, but there’s no fear or nerves in his face. He looks almost high, his mouth open and relaxed, his hair drying into wild spikes.  


“Beautiful.” Sam can’t’ stop saying it.   


Dean accepts it this time, just raises his legs and lets them fall over Sam’s shoulders at a single push of Sam’s hand.   


Sam grins before dipping his head, sucking at Dean’s balls once more before gliding his tongue lower, not stopping until he gets to Dean’s hole.   


One good lick, and Dean shouts again. He’s always been so sensitive, to the point that he rarely lets Sam do this, to the point where he’ll undoubtedly blush about it all day tomorrow. But tonight, with their amulet wrapped around his cock, he opens up and takes everything Sam has to give him.   


Sam points his tongue and dives in, thrusting as far as it can go before flattening out and licking a broad stripe up and back down. He does this a few times, loosening Dean up, teasing him, making him want it.  


“Touch yourself for me,” he murmurs, and Dean’s hand instantly moves to his dick, stroking slowly as Sam continues to lick, to put his lips around Dean’s hole and suck.   


“Oh, fuck...oh, shit, Sammy, that’s...that’s so good…”  


“You wanna come yet?” Sam asks.   


“Yes...no, not yet. Keep going, Sammy.”  


Dean’s hand keeps jerking himself off, and Sam watches the rhythm of it as he sticks two fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet. The amulet smacks against Dean’s knuckles with each stroke, and it makes them both breathe a little harder, feel it a little more.  


When Sam’s fingers are slick enough, he pushes two of them inside Dean’s already wet hole, watching as Dean’s face strains and contorts with the sensation of it. He thrusts with the same rhythm as Dean’s hand, angling up until he finds a spot that makes Dean’s cries rise even higher, until he’s all but thrashing around, whimpering and whining beneath both of their hands.   


Sam works him open, scissors his fingers, adds a third, makes sure Dean’s loose and ready for him, then pulls away.  


“No,” Dean gasps, knowing what Sam’s going after. “No lube. Just you.”  


Fuck.   


Sam unceremoniously spits in the palm of his own hand twice, coats his dick, repeats the process once more just to be sure, then lines up.   


He goes slow, making each inch count, not moving on to the next one until Dean has given him a proper groan. Dean’s hand has fallen back to the bed, unable to keep touching himself with so much else to focus on, so Sam takes over again. 

He ignores how hot and tight Dean feels, how fucking perfect it is when Dean clenches around him, because this isn’t about him. Not yet.   


He wiggles his hips and pushes Dean’s legs farther apart, just like he likes, his hand just wrapped around Dean’s cock, not moving yet. When he thrusts in a little more, Dean just tosses his head to the side and goes silent, hands clutching the bedsheets like that’s all he has the energy to do.   


“Okay?” Sam asks.  


“Yes, Sammy, just...fuck me. Need it.”  


Sam’s been thinking about how beautiful Dean is since he came out of the bathroom, but this is it. That begging. That tone of voice that has none of Dean’s bravado, none of his bluster or arrogance. It’s just Dean, stripped down to the barest part of who he really is.   


And at his barest, he’s _Sam’s_.   


Sam can’t hold back any longer, and he starts to move faster, to stroke Dean’s cock with each thrust, making sure that his fingers pull the cord of the necklace and squeeze him just a little tighter.   


Sam fucks into Dean hard and deep, and hard and deep as Dean begs for, and Dean just lies back and takes it, writhes and thrusts as best he can, muscles tense and shaking. Sam rubs his thighs with his free hand, soothing him, praising him, feeling him.  


“So good,” Sam tells him. “You feel so good.”  


Dean won’t open his eyes, and Sam knows he doesn’t think he deserves this, won’t look at Sam while he tells him he’s beautiful because he still doesn’t believe it. Not really.  


So Sam stops moving.   


“Dean.”  


Dean groans a wordless response.   


“Dean. Look at me.”  


Dean stops moving, manages to open his eyes and look up at Sam, still panting, sweat glistening on his skin.   


“You said you trust me.”   


Dean nods. “‘Course I do.” His voice cracks a little, and it breaks Sam’s heart in all the right ways.  


“You’re beautiful. Trust me.”  


Dean tries to look away, but Sam digs his fingers into Dean’s legs, making it hurt enough for Dean to look back at him.   


“Don’t look away.”  


Slowly, he thrusts in and out, taking the time to focus on his own body, to let his face contort how it wants to as he feels the friction of Dean surrounding him. A low growl comes out of him, and it washes over Dean, making his mouth fall open. Dean understands. He’s watching how Sam looks right now, caught up in Dean, and he gets it.  


They stare at each other as Sam picks up his pace, hand moving back to Dean’s cock, probably painfully throbbing now, unable to come.   


“Please, Sammy…” he begs.  


“Not yet.”  


With the agility of a hunter, and the know-how of someone who’s done this a million times before, Sam flips them, throwing himself down to the bed so that Dean’s straddling his lap.  


“Show me how beautiful.”  


Dean sinks back down easily, hands flat on Sam’s chest as he starts to bounce up and down. Sam watches his stomach muscles, the way his cock bounces with his movements, amulet smacking against him with every thrust.  


“That’s it,” Sam urges. “Fuck me good.”  


And Dean does. Sam reaches for the necklace, wraps his hand around Dean’s restrained cock, and Dean give in once more, rolls his hips, slides up and down, leans back and puts his hands on Sam’s thighs so Sam can get a better grip.  


Eventually, Sam can’t take it. He needs Dean to come as much as Dean does. He needs to see it.   


“Sam?” Dean asks one more time, like he knows he’s gonna get the answer he wants this time.   


“Yeah, Dean. Come for me.”  


Quickly, Sam untangle the necklace, tugging it off of Dean, not even caring if he’s gentle or not. Dean shouts, slams himself down on Sam, and comes. Hard.  


He grabs Sam’s hand, still holding the necklace, and forces Sam to stroke him a couple of times, the hard amulet digging into his dick, making him groan louder like he loves it.   


Sam watches as he pulses come over the necklace, over their linked hands, shuddering his way through it until there’s nothing left for his body to give.  


Sam pulls his hand away and instantly kisses the necklace, bitter now with that perfect taste of Dean. He licks at it, sucks at it, and Dean rolls his hips again, clenching himself around Sam, telling him it’s okay, to keep going.   


It only takes two thrusts, and Sam’s coming just as hard as Dean, watching as Dean stares at him with reverence.  


Staring like maybe he thinks Sam is beautiful, too.  


They collapse in the bed together, and Dean snatches the necklace out of Sam’s mouth.  


“Mine,” he says, almost petulantly.  


Sam laughs. “Probably needs to be rinsed off or something.”  


“Nope. Want it just like this. Straight out of your mouth.”  


Sam pulls the blanket up over them and wraps his arms around Dean, unable to stop touching him even while they sleep.   


They don’t say goodnight. They never do.   


But Sam can’t stop himself from mumbling as he drifts off.  


“Beautiful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! XOXO


End file.
